


Lazy Day

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Neville One Shots [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne





	Lazy Day

Finally you had a day off. It felt like you’d been working non-stop for weeks… Come to think of it, you HAD been working non-stop for weeks. There was always somebody out sick, or on holiday, or got called home for some emergency or another and you were always the one being asked to pick up the extra hours. But today… today you were free. You decided to turn your phone off so there was no chance that anyone could try and call you and get you to go into work. You decided today you were just going to be lazy and do absolutely nothing.

So that’s what you were going to do. You shuffled downstairs in your pjs and fluffy bunny slippers when you decided you wanted to get up and made yourself a coffee. You had just made yourself a coffee and sat down when there was a knock on the door. You groaned slightly. You hadn’t been expecting anyone, that’s why you were still in your pjs. You got up and shuffled towards the door, your slippers scuffing along the floor.

“{Y/N}? ‘Ello? Ya home?”

Your eyes went wide when you heard your boyfriend’s voice. You’d been sure he was away for another few days. You quickly raced to the door and flung it open.

“NEV!” you grinned, wrapping your arms around his shoulders. “I didn’t think you were back in town till the weekend.”

“I wanted ta surprise ya,” he chuckled, hugging you back. “And judgin’ by tha fact ya still in ya jammies, I did just that.”

You laughed letting go of him and pulling him into your house.

“I’d planned on a lazy day,” you confessed.

“Well not anymore. Go get dressed. I’m taking ya out.”

“Where are you taking me?”

“Out. Now get ya arse upstairs and get dressed,” he chuckled.

“So bossy,” you laughed, running upstairs.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You’d quickly got changed into a pair of jeans and a random t-shirt and ran back downstairs to find Neville sat on your couch flicking through a random magazine you’d left on the table.

“You can’t just sit there all day reading about the Kardashians,” you chuckled. “You promised me a day out.”

Neville smiled when he looked up and saw you.

“That I have, darlin’,” he said, standing up.

You grabbed your keys and bag and walked to the door. You had just pulled it open when the heavens opened and it began to rain.

“Oh you have got to be kidding me,” you groaned.

“Well that’s put a dampener on me plans,” sighed Neville. “Ah, well, I’ll just have ta keep ya occupied 'ere instead.”

“How are you gonna do that?” you asked, shutting the door again.

“Oh I have the perfect idea,” he smirked taking hold of you hand.

Without another word he pulled you towards the stairs. You smiled when you realised what he was thinking. He may enjoy taking you out for random, spontaneous dates when he was home, but you knew he preferred to have you all alone instead.


End file.
